Love, or the Mission
by horsejunkie22
Summary: Cameron, is a spy and a lab experiment. Having an antibody in her blood made her useful, especially for missions. Her new mission is an assination, the killing of Leon S. Kennedy. What starts as a mission, soon turns into revenge and then love. If she fails the mission, she will die, but if she completes it, Cameron is helping to destroy the world. What will she choose?


"You're putting me on protective detail, this is bullshit!" The blond haired man shouted into the phone, pacing angrily about the room. Standing in the shadows, I watched, no studied, him closely. His dirty blond hair hung about his eyes, covering up the emotion that the blue depths held. Standing six foot, lean with muscles, he moved with grace and precision as if expecting something at any moment. Leon S. Kennedy, a federal agent, was my new protector, at least he would be if he agreed to the job. I specifically requested him, why, well that I'll explain later.

"Leon, it's all right." A slim brunette next to me said, walking forward. She was curvy with wavy hair, and deep brown eyes. She glanced at me and I immediately straightened, wanting to give a good impression. Helena was her name, she was also a government agent that was part of the protective system for the president. Her eyes were uneasy, either because of me or the situation I didn't know.

I stood 5'4, with an athletic build that came with years of hard work. My hair was pin straight, past my shoulders and a deep red in color, while my eyes were an emerald green that could mask almost any emotion. I cringed slightly as Leon spoke once more, he had been confronted with a tough situation, a life threatening one, and he was now asked to add more to the heavy burden.

"It's not, she could compromise the whole mission, we can't afford that, she's just a kid." the normal compassion in his voice was gone and I stepped forward wanting to defend myself. Meeting his now cold gaze, I ignored the tightening of my stomach and quickly threw my knife past his face, just nicking his hair. Something flickered in his eyes as he attempted to mask his surprise. The throw was accurate, too accurate and he had noticed, but did he know?

"I can take care of myself," I ground out, pissed that he thought of me as a child, "I didn't want to be here."

"Then why are you?" she asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt mine and Leon's stare down. His blue orbs, held questions, and confusion, Leon was smart and I needed to be more careful, that was a given. Quickly Leon had changed his expression back to neutral and awaited my answer.

"I can't answer that." I looked at the ground, feeling faint I leaned against the wall. "Sorry." I muttered before hitting the ground and into darkness.

_We were in a small room, with barely any light. Feeling frightened I turned toward the dark haired woman across the room. Meeting the cold dark brown eyes, I felt reassured at her presence._

"_I can't do this." I whispered rubbing my arms. "Please…"_

"_Cami, you can." Her voice was confident, smooth and cold. Looking at her once more, I noticed just how different we were. Raised together, practically sisters, completely unique, both of us trained killers, yet she took to it easier than I did. She was the one that was picked for this mission, while I was the lab rat. _

"_Damnit Ada, I can't." I stood up quickly, but the drugs in my system made my movements slower. She stalked across the room and reached toward me, dodging her hand, I moved away. _

"_We don't have a choice." That was the first time I ever saw emotion in her stone like eyes._

Hearing muffled voices, I slowly looked about the room. It was a hotel room with one window, a connective door to the next room and a bathroom, small but effective. The door opened and closed, quickly lying down, I pretended to be a sleep.

A chair scrapped across the floor, feeling the presence behind me, I resisted the urge to turn around.

"I refuse to become attached, again." Hearing Leon's husky voice, I shuddered. Why was I so affected by him? "This is so hard."

"It's always hard, Leon." I whispered, "Trust me." Rolling over, I faced him, feeling vulnerable with my words. Getting close to someone is a risk, a risk that could kill you in the end. Something I knew to well, I wanted comfort, I wanted to confide in him, with…everything. Reaching over and grabbing his hand, I pulled it towards me, pressing it against my cheek. Not wanting the tears to escape, I closed my eyes. Never before, even during the training, was I this emotional, what was this man doing to me?

"What's your name?" He asked softly bring his other hand up to my face, stroking my cheek softly. A warmth spread across my skin, ignoring it I answered.

"You should know."

"I want to hear it from you." His words were soft and compassionate, something I wasn't used to.

"Cameron, I used to be called Cami." It hurt to say that, to say my nickname with everything that had happened. The room spun once more, reminding me of our situation. Leon must have noticed, as he recoiled leaving my skin cold.

"Get some rest." He said standing up.

I felt that he wanted to say more, feeling brave I asked, "Aren't you going to ask about me? What I'm doing here?"

"You'll explain in time." He smiled over his shoulder, "I trust you."

_I was on a bed, in a strikingly white room. A needle was attached to my arm and a constant beeping noise met my ears. This was becoming a reoccurrence that I was starting to hate it. Feeling watched I turned to meet a man's dark almost black eyes._

"_How are you feeling?" The question was one I've heard before. I pretended to think about it. Really how was I, I had a needle in my arm, I was pumped full of fluids and could possibly die within the next ten minutes…_

"_Fine."_

"_Good, then we can begin." He made a motion with his hand. I resisted a scream as a white hot pain shot through my arm. This was the moment, the moment that could determine my worth in his eyes. A worth that determined if I would live or die, too bad I would succumb to darkness once more._

"Leon, this is a bad idea." Helena spat, "She's just going to slow us down."

"You're the one that suggested this in the first place." Leon reasoned, trying to diffuse the argument.

"I didn't realize she would sleep for three days."

"Did you not see the bruises on her arms, something has happened."

I knew they were trying to be quiet in the front of the car, while I pretended to sleep, but it wasn't exactly working. Subtly I glanced at my inner arms, and noticed the purple bruises from the injection needles. Damn he had noticed, inwardly I was pleased at his attention but also wary.

"It doesn't matter Leon, we have to continue…"

"We're not leaving her, just because you lost your sister."

I cringed at his harshness, believing it was time for me to wake up, I faked a yawn. Rubbing my eyes, I glanced at the rearview mirror and met Leon's gaze. Understanding and thankfulness flashed in his eyes, he knew I had been "sleeping", was he really that observant?

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to lessen the tension between the two agents. "A hotel perhaps."

Leon laughed, not at my joke, but at the attempt to lighten the mood. I smiled as well, at the sound of his husky chuckle. The drugs kicked in making my head spin once more. Groaning, I shrunk against the window, fading into unconsciousness.

_This was the deciding moment, I stood proudly among the group of people. The dark haired, suited man walked in front of us, silently observing. I didn't want to be chosen for I knew it meant death, but Ada's words sounded in my head._

"_No matter what happens, be strong." _

_The tests that they had been doing were completed, the question now, who was the best? I watched carefully as the man paired off people and sent them away till I was the only one left._

"_Cameron," His voice rich, both with authority and deadliness. I wanted to recoil with fright, but instead stared him down. "You passed with the highest score, both with and without the virus." He stepped back and studied me._

"_What does that mean sir?" I asked, my voice slightly cracking._

"_It means that you've been assigned a very difficult mission." I could see the twinkling in his eyes, he was enjoying this. Finding entertainment in ruining the world and using me to get what he wanted. I felt myself get sick at the thought of helping to destroy the world, this isn't what I wanted._

"_Simmons, they are ready."_

"_Come along." He commanded and instead of running like I should have, I followed._

We were on a plane, when I finally came back from my darkened state. Leon sat next to me while Helena sat across the aisle asleep. Sighing I turned toward the window, I didn't know where we were headed but I knew what the end result was. I held back a sob as I thought about the mission I had been assigned. Ada was out there somewhere and right now I wished she was here, she would have known what to do.

A warm calloused hand enclosed mine, turning I faced Leon. He seemed concerned, if only he knew the whole story. His other hand brushed away the tear that had escaped.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered. I shook my head in response. This was only the beginning it was going to get far worse.

"What happened?" Turning my arm he revealed the bruises, watching my face for a reaction. I tried to hide my fright, my disgust but I wasn't quick enough. "You can talk to me."

I didn't get the chance as people in the plane started to scream. A blue gas started to seep through the plane. Helena jumped up and started to rush toward it.

"Don't!" I screeched. "It's the virus!"

Leon's looked explained it all, how would I have known that, I hadn't been around for the outbreak and I had shown up after they discovered the virus. Major explaining had to be done and quickly. Before I had the chance to explain, the smell of rotting flesh surrounded me, as I was grabbed from behind. Quickly my training kicked in, ducking under the arm of the infected, I twisted around him and snapped his neck, severing the central nervous system, effectively preventing the virus from spreading.

"We have to air the plane out, before we become like them." I indicated over my shoulder toward the mass of people coming towards us.

"This way." Leon nodded toward the back of the plane. Obviously seeing the girl that needed protection kick some serious ass was mind blowing, because neither of them said a word as we set about the plane. Noticing an armed official on the ground of the cabin, I snatched his pistol and helped fight the horde. Helena attempted to unlock the back hatch and vent system, yet sadly was failing. Shooting a couple more rounds, I shoved her out of the way and set to work. I didn't even think, just worked. The groanings were getting closer, the gunshots getting more rapid, my fingers flew across the screen.

"Hold on to something!" I yelled as the hatched opened, creating a jet stream in the plane. The zombies flew past us and out into air, while I held onto the floor. A weight hit me, knocking me from my position, and hurling me toward the door. Shit, I thought trying to cling to something stable. Leon's hand grasped my arm, yanking me away from my free falling experience.

"Helena get the doors!" He shouted keeping his bright blue eyes on me. So many questions were swarming in their depths, but would he understand? I wanted him to so bad, I wanted him to be the one that knew what was happening. Feeling exposed I broke away from his gaze and sighed with relief as the doors finally shut. Standing up I went to hand him the pistol.

"Keep it," He spoke quietly. "We could use the help."

Before I could respond the plane violently tilted, sending us sprawling against the wall. It hit me suddenly, no one was flying the plane. Leaping up I started toward the front of the plane, constantly fighting for my balance. We couldn't crash, it would ruin everything. Ignoring the shouts behind me, I kept moving. Reaching the control room, I stared at the different colored buttons and switches. Gently I was shoved aside by Leon as he sat in the pilot seat.

"You two cover me." The command was simple and effective. Helena and I took our posts as more of the infected appeared. Everything was going fine, except I was growing faint. Helena took notice and shouted something but I couldn't hear her, her mouth was moving but there was no sound. The plane tilted once more and my reaction time wasn't fast enough. A solid crack echoed throughout the room as I faced blackness once more.

"_Do you understand the mission?" Simmons asked, watching my every move. I sat across from him in a dimly lit room, wanting so badly to escape. Silently I nodded, this was the first step of destroying the world, and I couldn't fail. Subtly he studied me once more before releasing me. I resisted the urge to run for my room, to lock myself away and not be apart of this. Ada stepped into my vision, causing my face past to falter._

"_The mission?" I nodded at her question. She smiled slyly and grabbed my wrist, disappearing into her room. Pulling out a syringe, Ada turned my arm over. Looking away I waited for the injection._

"_Good." She smiled. "This is it Cami, our chance to be free of him… This is what we are going to do."_

_It was then I realized that we both had been played, her more than I. The problem was that I was on the mission that could end in my death, while she wasn't. It wasn't fair and I had wanted to get revenge on her for putting me through the pain and suffering of the medical experiments. That was when I realized, Leon was her weakness._

I was being carried, that was my first thought. Opening my eyes, I looked up and saw Leon's face. What had happened between the plane and now, where was Helena? The next time we stopped I would explain everything to him, he didn't deserve this.

"You're awake." He whispered, slowing to a stop. "We're almost to a safe house, just a little further. Are you okay to walk?"

I mentally assessed my injuries, ribs possibly broken, major bruising and possibly a concussion. Tightening my arms around Leon's neck, I buried my head into the crook of his neck. He smelled sweet, and musky, I could almost feel his smile as he continued on. My body was raging with emotions, as I held onto him, what would tonight bring when I had finally told him?

The shop was small and had an apartment above it, where I assumed we would be staying. Gently I was set down, and gingerly I tested my weight on my feet. Feeling okay, I smiled at Leon, but it disappeared when he avoided my gaze. Keeping my distance, we walked up the stairs and into the flat. Not wanting to test the tension I went into the bathroom and locked the door. Burying my head in my hands, I wept silently. Regret, guilt and disappointment, flooded my body as the tears gave way. It was time, wiping my now bloodshot eyes, I opened the door.

Leon sat on the bed, staring at the ground, not moving an inch when I entered the room. His hands were clasped tightly together in front of him, something was bothering him. Kneeling in onto the ground I clasped his hands, we needed to talk.

"Do you want to know?" I asked softly, lifting my hands to his face, I looked into his eyes. I wanted to fix this with him, my stomach tightened as we stared at each other. Uncertainty filled his gaze, I didn't want to hurt him. Brushing his bangs away from his face, I smiled hesitantly.

" My family was involved in illegal dealings, spies, smuggling, you name it they've done it." I separated myself from him, not wanting to see the pity for my life. "My birth was a mistake. I never knew my father and my mother put me into a constant training program, for I was to become like her, a spy. I was raised with an older girl, we grew up like sisters, she knew everything about me. When I reached twenty, we received new orders."

"Who was she," He questioned, looking across the room to where I stood. "you're friend?"

"Doesn't matter," I shrugged then continued. "The new mission is where we met him, Simmons. We were separated and I was subjected to experiments. Turns out, my blood has an antibody to the virus, a couple days turned into weeks and then months. I was always pumped full of something, yet she always returned and I was injected with something else. My body fought with its self constantly, and I questioned was I going to become an infected?"

"You're not one of them." He whispered, the bed sheets rustled, indicated he had moved.

"The subjects were being weeded out, and only I was left. My next mission was to find you and kill you." I turned coming face to face with his deep blue gaze. I flinched away from him, regret filling my own green eyes. "Simmons, knew you would find out about him. I was to stop you from going after him, to help him in destroying this world. A world that I had grown to love, but orders were orders. Then, she came back, telling me of a way we would be free, but she left me, when I needed her most, how could I trust her?"

Leon wiped away the stray tear that escaped my eyes. Moving forward he pulled me to him, feeling his warmth against me I finally felt safe.

"I was used as an experiment, Leon. I'm suppose to kill you, I'm trained to kill. I don't want this.

"We can protect you, I can protect you."

I shook my head in response, there was no way he could. The entire world could be after me in an instant, he was just one man. He buried his face in my hair and sighed. No, he didn't want this, I was just a burden to him. Pushing away I walked toward the window.

"Cami, I can…"

"You can't," I shouted, wrapping my arms around me. He needed to understand there was no way he could help. I was spun around by Leon and he cupped my face in his hands. I couldn't understand the emotions in his eyes. Capturing my lips, I could feel the desperation, the need take over. Kissing him back, I put my hands on his chest. Why was he kissing me, I thought he liked Helena?

"What about Helena?" I asked breaking the kiss, my body ached for him. Gasping as he moved to my neck, I fought to remember my words. "You like her."

"I never liked her, it was always you." He growled against my skin. As if reading my mind he met my stare. " You're eyes, they held so much pain. I wanted to fix that, I wanted to help you. I just didn't know how. I didn't mean to fall for you."

That was all I needed to hear from his lips, I moved forward into his arms. Clinging to the man that had saved my life and could now rescue me from my nightmare. Leon ran his hands up my sides and into my hair, before once more kissing me. Rational thoughts flew out the window, as I kissed back both with passion and anguish. I wanted this, wanted to feel loved at least for one night. Without breaking the kiss, I slipped my hands under his shirt, feeling the toned muscle underneath. Hearing a low growl, I explored further.

"If you want it off, here." Leon whispered quickly pulling the shirt off. I smirked and admired him further. Brushing my hair back, he moved us backwards. Tugging on the end of my shirt he asked softly, "Can I?"

The sun shined through the blinds, groggily I tried to turn away from the nuisance. I couldn't move, panic shot through me as I started to struggle.

"Cami, relax. I'm right here." Feeling arms tighten around me, I remembered last night. It had been perfect, sweet passionate and everything that I could have wanted. Turning I faced Leon, meeting his concerned gaze, I smiled. The moment was shattered as we heard movement downstairs, more like a crashing. We both leapt up, he grabbed his boxers and gun, while I sprinted to the bathroom, clothes in hand. Quickly I got dressed and fixed my hair. In the mirror I noticed my green eyes had a sparkle to them, while I also couldn't stop smiling. I was finally happy, if only I could stay this way. Hearing shouting, I moved towards the door and pressed my ear against it.

"Dammit Helena."

"Leon, you can't get attached."

"It's not your problem."

"It is if you're distracted and can't go through…"

"Forget about the damn mission for a second, would you. Look at the big picture."

"There won't be a picture, if we can't arrest Simmons."

She was right, sighing I pushed the door open and ignored the glare she sent me. I picked up what little things I had and put on my shoes. We needed to continue on, I needed to leave last night in the past.

"Where to next."

"Kwun Lung Building" Helena said, "And we need to move."

_If you fail this mission, you will die._


End file.
